


宝贝晚安

by payasugo



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payasugo/pseuds/payasugo
Relationships: 周震南/姚琛, 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 8





	宝贝晚安

姚琛刚回来，他在楼下洗过澡了，后背脊柱缝里有些没擦干的水。  
也不能说奇怪，姚琛不是第一次露出这种状态。放空的，呆楞的，停滞的，他一回来没答几句话。翻上床的时候，侧腰和大腿的肌肉露出来，有些懒洋洋。  
是餍足的样子。  
每次，每次单独去周震南那里呆很久，姚琛就会这样。张颜齐未免有些吃醋。

姚琛今天饭后出去一个人走了很久，张颜齐知道，姚姚的小脑瓜又努力思考了。焦虑像火星一点点燃烧着姚琛本就不多的睡眠。张颜齐在这种夜晚会叫他过来，或过去搂住姚琛，用体温或偶尔的性爱交换酣甜美梦。只是姚琛有时候并不回来睡。

张颜齐侧躺下来把抱在怀里的枕头拿走，在床上拍了拍示意姚琛过来。姚琛挤上他的床，黏糊糊搂上他。姚琛确实是困了，他把头松松的搭在张颜齐肩膀上，任由他隔着纯棉裤衩去摸自己的大腿。

"还在想那些？"  
张颜齐压姚琛肩上看他的脸，搂住姚琛的腰把人往怀里带。  
"没有。"  
"看来是周震南给你答案了？"  
"和他聊了会天。"  
"只是聊天吗？"  
"嗯。"  
果然，姚琛短平密簇的睫毛抖了抖。他不适合撒谎。

"聊这么久的？我看你挺累，像去了趟健身房。"张颜齐把手伸进姚琛腿间，捏了捏内侧肌肉，"为什么这里肌肉这么紧？周震南用的什么姿势？是不是被他操射的时候抽筋了？"  
"我没有"，姚琛推他，尾音拉的长长的，是在撒娇，"就是舔了。"  
“舔哪里了？"  
“你不是知道的吗。嗯……"

张颜齐手指捅进去，刚洗过又开始有些泛湿，确实比平时肿一些软一些，刚插进去就被包裹的紧紧的。  
"为什么？"  
"什么为什么？啊……你轻一点。"他指甲有些长，骚刮上过份敏感的内壁让姚琛有些吃痛。  
"我是说周震南。"张颜齐贴的更紧，捣弄的姚琛下身咕叽咕叽，水流的一手都是。  
"周震南说我水很多，不舔浪费了。"  
"…………为什么让他舔？"  
"我喜欢他舔，嗯……比插入喜欢，更舒服。"  
"什么时候开始的？"  
“以前……嗯……前面也揉揉……在韩国的时候就……啊啊，齐齐。"姚琛叫他的名字带了转调。他很享受这个，无论是周震南的口交，还是张颜齐的指交，他都喜欢。快感不比插入少，第二天也不会有什么影响，所以相比插入，姚琛更喜欢前两者。还有一个原因，一旦插入，这些男人总是不大懂得节制。

张颜齐手指狠狠揉了几下，弄的姚琛直喘，一副快要高潮的样子。张颜齐来了劲，退下裤头把硬邦邦的龟头顶在姚琛穴口，他掐着姚琛的腰："今天插进去好不好？"  
"不要，明天一天的通告。"姚琛摇摇头，脸颊红红的，他把手伸进自己两腿间，摸了一把张颜齐的鸡儿，又烫又硬。他转头亲亲张颜齐嘴唇，"就用手吧，上次你不是想塞玩具，下次给你玩嘛。"  
话没说完，张颜齐已经顶了个头进去，他知道姚琛不会拒绝。就像周震南说想舔的时候，他也一定是这样，更何况，刚刚的高潮被他恶意截断了。他半插不插的在门口捣鼓，姚琛小腹紧紧聚缩起来。

"嗯…你搞快点，明天我和豪哥5点就要起了，啊…张颜齐…呜呜呜……好大。"  
张颜齐嘬着姚琛耳垂子，一边掐着他屁股狠狠的插，"你听听你说的什么话？"  
"是周震南的舌头舒服，还是我的东西舒服？他的舌头能捅到这吗？"  
“呼……有点痛，啊……换个姿势吗，齐齐。"侧躺的姿势得不上劲，张颜齐的鸡儿有点弯，侧着插每次离G点总差那么一点。他肏的又狠又急，本来鸡儿就粗，迟迟碰不到G点更让姚琛觉得痛感比快感明显些。

张颜齐找他的舌头接吻，然后把姚琛反过来压在他背上狠狠捅进去。姚琛头埋在枕头里，呻吟软绵绵的忽短忽长。姚琛变成一朵棉花糖，被张颜齐插的稀稀烂烂，屁股水淋淋。张颜齐的毛上面沾了很多姚琛的体液，搔的姚琛穴口周围酥痒难耐的。本来就被周震南舔过，穴口分外敏感，此刻又被张颜齐过度肏弄，又痒又痛，快感和痛感急速汇聚在他的下腹，姚琛哭泣着高潮了。张颜齐紧紧压着他，不许他动，他狠命的肏他，要把他肏进床垫里，姚琛的屁股被他掐的发白。

肉体碰撞的闷钝声和压抑灼烧的呻吟一一穿过被子和门缝，早已熄灯窝在被子里的何洛洛用被子捂住头开始幻想姚琛的样子，仁豪则叹了一口气，想去抽根烟，结果黑乎乎的烟没摸到只摸到了耳塞盒，只好塞上耳塞，不听也就不会想。

张颜齐看着枕在自己手臂上呼呼大睡的姚琛，亲了亲他的耳朵。有些痒，熟睡的姚琛嘟着嘴朝他怀里拱了拱。张颜齐关掉床头灯，如果可以，他希望姚琛可以夜夜在他怀里安眠。


End file.
